


4. Come Here. Let me fix it."

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [4]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Injury, but smol when you realize how often he's injured, clint has a smol cut, not that smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Clint is broken, Natasha fixes him. That's how it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. Come Here. Let me fix it."

4\. “Come here. Let me fix it.” 

Clint ignores Natasha, which in retrospect, is never a good idea, and suddenly he finds himself being thrown onto the bed in their room at the Tower and Natasha is pinning him down, eyes flashing and mouth in a frown. 

“Nat, it’s fine. I’ll just go to medical,” Clint sighs, struggling under Natasha’s tiny frame. How is it she manages to pin down men three times her size? She's tiny. It’s the stare, Clint decides. The terrifying glare that strikes terror in the hearts of any that incur her wrath, the way Clint, right now, is getting the full impact of that steely glare.  

“Let. Me.  _Fix it,_ ” Natasha repeats deliberately, her voice cool despite the layer of frustration that Clint can detect, but only after so many years of knowing each other inside and out. “This is how it works, Clint. You get broken, I fix it.”

“It’s nothing. Just a small cut, Tasha,” Clint argues half-heartedly, but he stops struggling and doesn’t bother moving at all as Natasha rises and pads into the attached bathroom to grab their med supplies. She comes back with a hydrogen peroxide soaked cotton ball, and he winces as she rubs it lightly over the gash that runs along his side. It’s not even that it stings, if he’s honest, because it's hydrogen peroxide. But it’s habit, running back to his days at the circus, when there was no gentle care when you hurt yourself. You patched yourself up, with whatever materials you had. 

“Small cut my ass,” Natasha mutters from where she’s sitting on the floor, his side at her eye level and her hands steady as she bandages him up. “If it doesn’t start to heal within the week, I’m gonna fix it myself. Rest your side until it heals, Clint."  Clint obediently slides himself under the covers and waits for Nat to put away the medical supplies so she can climb in next to him. Lazy days are fun when you have someone to share them with.


End file.
